With the growing popularity of portable electronic devices and wireless devices that support audio applications, there is a growing need to provide a simple and complete solution for audio communications applications. Additionally, with the growing popularity of RFID technologies, there is a need to provide a simple and complete solution for integrating RFID into portable electronic devices such as wireless handsets. In this regard, FM transmission, FM reception, and/or RFID may all be integrated into a single device. For example, a portable electronic device such as a wireless handset may play stored audio content and/or receive audio content via broadcast communication. In this regard, the device may receive or transmit conventional FM radio signals. Additionally, portable devices such as wireless handsets are increasingly being used, for example, as a replacement for conventional RFID badges and smart cards. For example, RFID enabled wireless handsets may be utilized in a manner similar to smart cards and may be utilized to store account information for the purchase of goods and services. In this manner, a user may, for example, simply hold his wireless handset up to a terminal and have funds automatically deducted from his account.
However, integrating support for FM transmission, FM reception, and RFID into, for example, a wireless handset may be costly. In this regard, combining FM radio and RFID services into a portable electronic device or a wireless device may require separate processing hardware and/or separate processing software. Furthermore, simultaneous use of a plurality of radios in a portable device may result in significant increases in power consumption. Power being a precious commodity in most portable devices, combining an FM radio and RFID services into a single device may require careful design and implementation in order to minimize battery usage. Additional overhead such as sophisticated power monitoring and power management techniques are required in order to maximize battery life.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with some aspects of the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.